


Song of the Lonely Mountain

by SantaMoomin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMoomin/pseuds/SantaMoomin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori sits alone and starts writing an epic of their journey to the Erebore.</p><p>Based on the song 'Song of the Lonely Mountain' by Neil Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Lonely Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard this song all I could imagine was Ori singing the song, so I had to write a little drabble about it. I hope you guys enjoy it. ^^

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Leave us standing upon the heights_

_What was before, we see once more_

_Our kingdom a distant light_

****

The sound of graphite scratching along stiff paper could scarcely be heard over the chatter and laughter of the company. Ori had set himself up behind the rest, humming a melody to himself as he wrote. He’d been detailing their adventure since they had arrived at Bag End, and now, in the glow of Beorn’s hall, he’d been struck with a desire to write a song.

********

****

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

_The words unspoken, we’ll be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune_

****

He was mouthing the words as he wrote them, lost in his own world. Images of their journey flashed before his eyes. Of being captured by trolls, running from goblins. Of fighting orcs and their king being nearly crushed to death.

****

_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven’t seen the back of us yet_

_We’ll fight as long as we live_

****

Aside from these visions of horror, he remembered their blessed moments. Seeking refuge in Rivendell. The elves' hospitality and Elrond deciphering their map. They were that much closer to their home, their old halls and, though he’d never seen them, his heart swelled with the thought of what awaited them.

********

****

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain borne_

_We’ll ride in the gathering storm_

_Until we get our long forgotten gold_

****

There was a sudden quiet in the hall that made Ori look up from his book. All the eyes of their company were on him, staring, some with their mouths hanging open. In an instant his cheeks flushed a bright red and he sat his book down. “Sorry...” His voice was small, embarrassment taking hold of him. He’d no idea he’d begun actually singing what he’d been writing.

****

Fili and Kili sat on either side of him, and soon the whole of their company joined them, sitting around him. “That was a great song, lad,” Bofur said, taking a puff of his pipe. “Is there any more?” The others piped up how they agreed and wished to hear more of the tale he had to sing.

****

With a smile, Ori opened his book again and began to write, this time singing aloud as he wrote.

********  
  


_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

_In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold_

_..._


End file.
